Not what you think
by AgentOfAngst
Summary: Our teenage duck kids corner Louie when something happens on an adventure that he can't explain away, especially with so many eye-witnesses. Sequel to Shiny Little Things, return of my OC Shiloh. Enjoy


**I introduced my first Ducktales OC Shiloh Rook to the world in Shiny Little Things, and now we've got to introduce Louie's love interest to his family. Kind of. :D**

**Enjoy! Read and Review please it really makes my day.**

* * *

"We need to talk about what happened today!" Dewey yelped out in excitement, eyes wide and grin positively dewvious.

"No, no, no, no we do not!" Louie was quick to shut it down, his face bright blushing red.

"I think Dewey's right. We all saw something different, we should all talk about it." Huey gave his youngest brother an eyebrow raise.

"You saw nothing because nothing happened, nothing is going on," Louie insisted.

"You're usually a better liar than this, something's clearly knocked you off your game," Webby mentioned, analyzing him critically.

"Something or someone," Dewey teased. Louie's face burned at the allegations.

"Fine, let's talk. I'll tell my side first, nothing is going on with anyone or anything."

"That's not what I saw," Dewey dewclared in a sing-song voice.

"Me neither," Webby agreed.

"You're hiding something, Llewelyn," Huey finished, hammering the final nail on the coffin.

Louie eyed them suspiciously, "What did you even see?"

Dewey began, "It was during the adventure in the city, the one you didn't like because it was "all risk and no reward," or whatever, and we were all running around, you know, trying not to die, when you ducked into an alley and I thought, that makes sense because self-preservation is kind of your thing, but when one of the robots followed you I followed it because I wasn't about to lose you. But you two seemed to be holding your own against the robot."

"I wasn't with anyone, you were seeing things!" Louie insisted, shifting uncomfortably.

"No, I saw her too," Webby picked up the story, "She had really short black hair, kind of like Lena butt a different style, and a jacket kind of like your hoodie, except hers had a zipper and was dark purple. You were holding hands with her and running away."

Louie smirked like his argument finally found a footing, "Well, which is it? Fight or Flight? Your accounts differ too dramatically."

"Both," Huey said decisively, "I saw the whole thing. You were fighting the robot together but ran away when you couldn't get the upper hand. When it finally seemed like you were safe you hugged each other and then-"

"None of that happened!" Louie blurted, panicking.

"And then?" Dewey asked as Louie incriminated himself.

"Then Louie kissed her on the cheek," Huey finished matter-of-factly. Webby and Dewey squealed in unison.

"You kissed her? That's so romantic! Did she kiss you back? Did she like it? Did you like it? Are you guys dating?" Webby asked.

Dewey took a more childish route, "Louie and mystery girl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Louie sighed in resignation. This was his life now.

"She's not some mystery girl, her name is Shiloh Rook. She didn't kiss me back but I don't think she hated it and I thought it was kind of nice, and we've been on a few dates." Dewey exploded at that.

"A few dates?! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have been your wingman, your sidekick, your-"

"Third wheel?" Louie asked, arms crossed. Dewey looked embarrassed.

"Okay, I see why you didn't tell me. But you should have told _all _of us. We're a family. We don't keep secrets."

"This family keeps secrets all the time," Louie mumbled, not loving all the attention.

"Yeah, okay, but we shouldn't!" Dewey continued to argue.

"I knew you guys would make a big deal out of it!"

"Isn't it a big deal? Louie, you kissed her! Kisses are special," Webby said that as if it was a well-established fact, even though she'd never kissed anyone herself.

"I know that! I just... It was weird, okay? Our dates kinda just started happening, it turned from a friendship into something more, but there's not an _exact_ label for it..."

"She's your girlfriend," Huey said like it shouldn't be that hard like he'd ever had a relationship.

"No! I mean, I haven't asked her. I want it to be special when I ask her. I've been saving up to get her a necklace..." A blush spread further across Louie's face.

"Awww..." Dewey and Webby said, again in unison.

"I'd offer my help, but I'm not great with the whole romance thing," Huey said with a shrug.

"And I don't need you to be. I don't need any of you guys meddling in my affairs. I just... Since you know now, I guess you can meet her, and I want you to be nice to her. That's all."

"Of course we'll be nice to your girlfriend," Huey promised.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Louie said, louder than before. A head peeked into the room. Della's. Oh great.

"What's this about a girlfriend?!" Della asked, looking like a mix between excited and terrified.

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Spill the tea."

"Mom, that phrase is super old please stop using it," Louie begged, avoiding the question.

"Boys, what's the deal with your brother's secret girlfriend?" Della asked, recruiting her other two sons in her endeavor to procure information about her youngest.

"Technically, he's telling the truth. He doesn't have a girlfriend," Huey said helpfully.

"He just has this girl he kissed on the cheek," Dewey sang, unhelpfully. Della looked very, very surprised.

"But you're only 11."

"16," Louie corrected.

"Right. 16. That's still too young to be dating..." She paced nervously.

"It really isn't..." Louie argued.

"Well, whatever, I'll have to talk to your Uncle about it..."

"Which one?" Louie was getting nervous.

"Uh, both."

"Please don't... I didn't even want them to know! Not everyone needs to know my business!"

"I just want to offer you some advice, kiddo."

"I don't want advice! I just want everyone to take a step back and let me ask her out properly!"

"Ask who out?" Launchpad asked, coming into the room.

"Launchpad, I absolutely will tell you later, but I need to deal with one thing at a time," Louie said, feeling overwhelmed by the amount of attention.

"Cool." Launchpad left.

"If you really like her, why would you keep it a secret?" Della asked.

"_Because_ I really like her I kept it a secret! You guys are so extra! I just wanted something that was _mine_." Della stepped back and contemplated love and happiness for a bit, and how it related to her little boy.

"I get it. As long as you're sure she's a good person, as long as you really think she's right for you, go get her, kiddo. Best of luck." Louie looked surprised, glancing around the room.

"Yeah, you've got this!" Dewey cheered.

"Really?"

"Sure, she seemed to like you," Huey said with a smile.

"Go sweep her off her feet!" Webby encouraged. Della gave him a thumbs up. Louie dashed off to his room, got the shiny necklace he'd recently purchased for her, and hurried off to woo her.

* * *

"Shiloh said yes!" Louie had been holding it in for as long as he could, but it exploded out of him at breakfast.

"Said yes?" Donald asked in confusion.

"Agreed to be my girlfriend!" Louie was beaming. Donald fell out of his chair.

"What?!"

"Uh, Louie, I hadn't told them yet," Della said sheepishly.

"Oh. Uh... I have a girlfriend now. Gotta go!" Louie didn't finish breakfast, he just got out of there, not prepared to have another discussion of his love life. And definitely not prepared to tell his family that he'd gotten a proper first kiss from Shiloh when he unveiled the necklace and the request.

* * *

**I really like this budding romance, lol. I hope you do too. Of course, I like the family's reactions much more, and I'm excited because Frank Angones on Tumblr said that someone's gonna be pretty dramatic about a Donald and Daisy relationship, my guess is the person will be Della or Scrooge, and I think that'll be fun to watch. Cheers to Season 3!**


End file.
